The Prank Wars
by HipKoopa42
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends have come to Piggy Bird Island. After giving a speech, Twilight instantly falls in love with Lemmy Koopa, thus beginning an epic story of friendship, romance, and adventure
1. Enter the Equestria Girls!

**Sorry everyone, i took a really long break, but i am back now!**

**HipKoopa42 presents a new story:**

_**The Prank Wars!**_

It was this one day on Piggy Bird Island, a zeppelin from a distant land known as Equestria was making its way towards the airport. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were super excited about meeting the inhabitants

When the zeppelin touched down, a huge crowd came to great the new arrivals.

Several reporters then asked questions:

_**"Twilight Sparkle, how dose it feel to come to our island?"**_

_**"Oh Rainbow Dash, might you be interested in joining one of our flight clubs?"**_

_**"Rarity, i heard you like fashion, might you consider being a fashion designer?"**_

But Twilight did not want to be bothered at the time, so she said _"We do not want to answer any questions right now"_

Shortly afterwards, they got onto a bus which took them to a convention center, where a giant crowd was waiting, Twilight thought to herself, _"Oh great, not another huge group"_

President Larry Koopa was on the podium, waiting to give a rousing speech, when he saw Twilight and her friends, he said-

_**"Many have come and gone from our island nation. But with us today are a group who come from a far away land they call Equestria. Will all of you please welcome, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer"**_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Twilight made her way to the microphone, she then said these words-

_**"Hi everyone. Me and my friends are happy to be here, it is always nice to go somewhere new. But you people are the best ones we have come across. We look forward to staying here and learning about your nation's history, locations, and culture. Thank you everyone"**_

As they were walking out, Twilight noticed a small Koopa with rainbow hair running up to her

_**"Hi there Twilight Sparkle, my name is Lemmy Koopa, could i get your autograph?"**_

Twilight then immediately blushed bright red the instant Lemmy came up to her. she then thought to herself _"I can't believe i have fallen in love with this adorable little Koopa named Lemmy, should i ask him out on a date?"_

Twilight then snapped out and signed Lemmy's paper with her signature. Before leaving, Lemmy grabbed Twilight Sparkle and kissed her forehead, what Lemmy said next shocked her-

_"Yes, i would love to go out with you tomorrow"_

As she departed, Applejack noticed she was blushing and ran up to her and asked-

_"**Twilight, are you okay?"**_

_**"Applejack, I have fallen in love!"**_

**To be Continued Soon**


	2. Let the pranks begin!

Wario and his gang were jealous of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and due to Twilight falling in love with Lemmy, they were jealous of him too.

**_"Those stupid girls have been hogging the spotlight ever since they got here!"_**

**_"I agree Wario, and there is an upcoming musical showcase in 6 weeks, they might enter and grab more attention!"_**

**_"We should pull a series of cruel pranks on them. And if they do enter the music showcase, we shall pull the ultimate prank when it's their turn to perform!" _**

**LET THE PRANK WARS BEGIN!**

At a local restaurant, Lemmy and Twilight Sparkle were on their first date. Unknown to them, Waluigi snuck in with a bucket of ice cold water. Just as Lemmy and Twilight kissed for the first time, a torrent of cold water splashed onto both of them. Twilight turned around, but Waluigi was completely out of sight.

**_"Who drenched us with ice cold water?! And on me and Lemmy's first date?!"_**

**_"Whoever ruined my first date with Twilight will pay for what they did!" _**

Later, Applejack was finished making her organic apple juice

_"Lemmy and Pinkie Pie are going to enjoy this"_

Waluigi and Roy snuck into the kitchen as Applejack left to get more apples

_"You got the laxatives Waluigi?"_

_"Yes I do, let's pour it into that apple juice"_

Waluigi and Roy then poured in the laxatives, then they ran out just as Applejack came back

At the table, Applejack gave herself a glass of her apple juice, then gave glasses to Lemmy and Pinkie Pie

_"Alright then, let's try my very own organic apple juice" _

The second they guzzled down there glasses, the side effects began to take effect

**_"Oh, Applejack, I don't feel so good, I feel like throwing up"_**

"**_Me too, I have a very bad stomach ache"_**

**_"Wait! Someone must have doused my apple juice with laxatives!'_**

**_"Who would do that?! Oh, I need to use the restroom really bad!"_**

At an art convention, Sunset Shimmer was eager to show off her painting of her imagined future

_"It took me 5 days to paint this, but now it is finally ready to show to the public"_

As Sunset walked up to the podium, Wario suck up with a giant bucket of black paint

Just before Sunset was to show her painting to the audience, Wario threw the black paint bucket at her drenching her and ruining her masterpiece

**_"NO! THAT PAINTING TOOK ME 5 DAYS TO FINISH! AND NOW IT GOT RUINED IN 2 SECONDS!" _**

That night, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were shocked at the condition everyone else was in-

Lemmy and Twilight were drenched in water

Applejack and Pinkie Pie had bad stomach cramps

And poor Sunset Shimmer was crying over her painting being ruined

_"What happened to all of you?"_

"Our days were ruined!"

"Me and Lemmy got drenched in ice cold water, running our first date!"

"Applejack's juice got doused with laxatives! That caused me, her, and Lemmy to have really bad stomach aches!"

_"MY AWESOME PAINTING GOT RUINED! IT TOOK ME 5 DAYS TO MAKE IT!"_

While Lemmy and Twilight were snuggled in each other's arms in bed that night, they each thought to themselves-

_"Let's hope tomorrow will be better_ _for us"_

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	3. Date Night

**This chapter will focus on Twilight Sparkle and Lemmy Koopa giving into their feelings for each other **

**Also fair warning, this chapter will contain minor spoilers for ****_Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise Of Skywalker_**

Twilight Sparkle loved Piggy Bird Island. but she did not like it that she, along with Lemmy and her friends were being cruelly pranked by Wario and his gang

One night, Twilight was pacing around her room thinking _"Lemmy, oh Lemmy. He is just so adorable. I should ask him out tonight"_

Lemmy then came into the room and said "Twilight Sparkle, would you care to come with me to dinner, a movie, and the beach?"

**_"Twilight, just say yes to him. And what is a movie anyways? We don't have films in Equestria"_**

"Yes Lemmy, i would love to"

"Okay then Twilight, lets go then!"

Twilight and Lemmy then went out to Outback Steakhouse, were they each sat down and started talking

"Lemmy, I absolutely love your island, it is so awesome"

"Thank you so much Twilight Sparkle. What do you and your friends do back in Equestria?"

"Well, I am Celestia's student. Applejack works on an apple farm with her family. Rarity is a fashion designer. Pinkie Pie likes to throw parties. Rainbow Dash dreams of joining the Wonderbolts. Sunset Shimmer was once a student of Celestia before she stole my crown and escaped to an alternate world and tried to achieve world domination, but me and my friends were able to successfully redeem her and now she is a close ally of us"

"That sounds interesting Twilight. What movie do you want to see after dinner. I heard that the new _Star Wars _film had just been released, would you like to see that?"

"It sounds interesting. Yes, i would"

After eating, Lemmy Koopa and Twilight Sparkle went to the movie cinema to see _The Rise Of Skywalker _

**2 hours and 34 minutes later:**

"Lemmy, that was an awesome movie!"

"Thank you Twilight, although im not sure how Palpitine got all those Star Destroyers"

"Me neither, and how did no one know that he was alive?"

At the beach, Lemmy was holding Twilight's hand while they stared at the setting sun.

Truly, it was a loving sight

"Lemmy, thank you for going out with me, today was romantic for the two of us"

"I know, and could i tell you something?"

"What is it?"

**"Twilight Sparkle, I love you so much"**

**"And i love you too, Lemmy Koopa"**

Lemmy and Twilight then embraced in a warm, soft, and passionate kiss, they both sighed as their lips touched each other

Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer were watching them embrace

**"Aw! That is so cute Sunset, don't you agree?"**

**"Yes i do Pinkie Pie, they make a perfect couple"**

**\- Next chapter coming soon-**


End file.
